Hear My Silence
by TheGirlWithHerKeyboard
Summary: Autumn's best friend has died. When she feels like her other half has gone missing, she stops talking. When her mother sends her to California to live with her brother, Carlos Pena, will she stay mute, or will someone convince her to talk again? -TheGirlWithTheGuitar-


I stepped out of the plane and onto the walkway, with my backpack slung over my shoulder, I looked ready for my new life here in California, but the truth was that I wasn't ready. My mom sent me here to live with my brother. Apparently, I was too much trouble and she couldn't take it anymore. I could understand that, a lot of people decided to give up on me, now I could add her to the list.

I grabbed my suitcase off of the luggage carousel, and looked around for my brother. I saw him, wearing very dark tinted sunglasses and a purple hoodie, with the hood pulled up. I walked up to him and when he didn't see me, I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Autumn!" He exclaimed as he gave me a hug. "How are you? Here let me take that." He said as he grabbed my suitcase.

I gave him a thumbs up to answer his question.

"Mom said you had a problem?" He questioned, as we walked to the car.

I gave him a confused look, not knowing quite what he was talking about.

"Something about you not talking anymore?"

I nodded, then pretended to zip my lips up, lock them, and throw away the key.

"Why?"

I gave him a look that said, "I'll explain later."

"Alright."

I climbed into the passenger seat of the car and he sat in the driver's seat. He started the car.

"So, you'll get to meet the boys." He told me.

I nodded, I wasn't thrilled about this. I didn't like loud noises and boys were usually full of them.

"I missed you Autumn." He told me.

_'I missed you, too, Carlos.' _I thought, but I didn't say that, instead, I looked him in the eyes, pointed to my heart, and then to him.

He smiled back at me and threw him arm over my shoulder.

Soon enough, he pulled into the driveway to his house. We got out of the car, and I grabbed my backpack, while Carlos grabbed my suitcase. Carlos lead me through his house, which was spectacular, and to a room, whose door was closed. Carlos opened the door and my jaw dropped.

The walls were painted a dark green, the bed was black with the words, 'Autumn Falls,' on it. There were many of my drawings and poems on the walls. I was speechless.

"If you don't like it we can change it. I just remembered that you loved green and I-" I cut him off with a look that said, 'Are you crazy, I love it!' I walked back and hugged him tightly, letting him know that I loved it.

"I'm glad you like it."

Then, I heard barking coming from outside the house. I gave Carlos a questioning look.

"You still like dogs, right?"

I nodded.

Carlos lead me to the backyard, where a German Shepherd was waiting. I leaned down and scratched her behind the ears.

"This is Sydney."

Sydney gave me a kiss and I continued to pet her.

After a while, we all went back inside. I began to think about my stay here, and I realized that I didn't know much about it. I tapped Carlos' arm, and when he looked at me I showed him my phone, which I had typed, _'How long am I going to be here?' _in.

"Mom just said that you could go back home when you were 'normal' again." Carlos told me, putting air quotes around 'normal.'

I sighed. I guess that she meant that I could go back when I was talking again, so it seemed like I wouldn't be going back for a while.

"Wait a second, doesn't that mean that you can go back when you are talking again?" Carlos asked.

I nodded.

"You never told me what that was about, by the way."

I sighed again, and typed _'It hurts to think about, but did you hear about Summer?' _

He looked at it, then shook his head.

_'Long story short, she committed suicide about a year ago.'_

"Oh." Carlos mumbled, then he gave me a one-armed hug.

Tears brimmed at the edge of my eyes, threatening to spill over. I got up and left Carlos, going back to my room. No one had seen me cry since Summer's death, and no one was going to. Summer was-is-was my best friend. She and I were like sisters, we told each other everything. I miss everything about her from her perfect beach blond hair and blue eyes, to the way that she laughed and made everything seem okay. I felt like half of me was missing.

I grabbed my backpack and pulled out a framed picture of her and me. Above the picture were the words 'Best Friends For Life.' On the back, in her handwriting, it said, _'I promise that I'll always be there for you. Nothing can separate us. Best Friends - it's a promise, not a label, so I Summer Parks, promise you, Autumn Pena, Best Friends Forever. Love Summer (Duh, who else would it be?) P.S. Unicorns are awesome!_

I almost smiled as I reread it for the thousandth time. I clutched it close to my heart. Summer, why'd you leave me?


End file.
